1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of driving the same and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal display devices employing liquid crystal elements, organic electroluminescent display devices employing organic electroluminescent elements, electrophoresis devices employing electrophoresis elements are known. In such electro-optical devices, when displaying images, a brightness control (a peak brightness control) is performed such that for relatively dark grayscale display, overall brightness becomes higher and for relatively bright grayscale display, overall brightness becomes lower. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-34946. Typically, in the peak brightness control, from image data for one frame in every one frame, general brightness of the frame is obtained. And then, based on the obtained general brightness, a judgment is preformed on whether image of the frame is bright image or dark image, and thus overall brightness is adjusted. By performing the peak brightness control, it is easy to view a screen and a consumption of power can be decreased.
However, in the above-mentioned peak brightness control, general brightness of the frame is obtained in every one frame and overall brightness is controlled. Accordingly, if a brightness change between frames is large in such a manner that frame image is changed from full black to full white, a large current abruptly flows when switching frames, thereby causing a noise. Besides, it is necessary for a power source circuit having high driving ability, which supplies electric power for each pixel circuit to drive the electro-optical device.